The New Kid
by reniebeanie
Summary: Shikamaru is the new kid in school, and Kiba is showing him the ropes. Will something more arise from their friendship? ShikaxKiba


**Note- I don't own any of Naruto. Shikamaru, Kiba and everyone else belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. And, this is my first Fanfic. So if it sucks, I'm sorry.**

Shikamaru Nara walked down the streets of the busy city. He didn't have anything to do today, so he just wandered aimlessly. Being the new kid in town, he didn't have many friends, and his first day of school started tomorrow. His mother had given him twenty dollars to go spend on the stuff he needed for school. But, being home schooled all his life he wasn't really sure what you needed for an average high school. He sighed. 'This is so troublesome.' He thought silently to himself. A lot had happened in a year. His father had left on a 'business trip' He had turned sixteen, they had to move, and, now he was here, in a place where he didn't belong, and wondered if he would ever belong. He walked past a book store, a grocery market, and a pet store. 'Pet?' Shikamaru thought. 'I've never had a pet.' He decided to take a look inside. He walked in and saw a young boy, that looked to be his age, with weird red markings on his face, a dog was also with him. He looked at Shikamaru and said,

"I've never seen you in school before. What are you? One of those rich kids who go to private schools, and are annoying as hell?" Shikamaru chuckled.

"No, I'm new around here."

"Oh, okay. I'm Kiba. Kiba Inuzaka." He said as he stuck out a hand. "And this," He said as he looked to the puppy, "Is Akamaru." Shikamaru shook Kiba's hand. "So, What brings you into a pet store?" The boy asked.

"Umm, I've never had a pet, and I was interested." Shikamaru should have never gone into the pet store, It was proving to be much more troublesome than he expected it. He didn't want to talk to this weird boy. "But, I probably shou-" He was interrupted by the boy, who said,

"You want a pet? How 'bout an iguana? Or a hamster?" He said as he tapped a small cage, which had a weird green scaly thing inside of it.

"Actually, I really should be going." Shikamaru said, again, but Kiba didn't seem to notice.

"Maybe a bunny? Oh no! I know! A tarantula!" He said, as Shikamaru saw him prod a black thing that looked like a giant spider.

"No, I really have to go. Nice meeting you." Shikamaru said as he walked out the door.

"Okay! Bye! See you at school tomorrow!" Shikamaru silently hoped he wouldn't see Kiba Inuzaka at school tomorrow.

The Next Day

Shikamaru awoke to the sun glaring into his eyes. His first day was today, and he had to be there in a half hour. He got out of bed, and got dressed, and surprisingly was at school 10 minutes early. When he finally got to school, he looked down at his schedule. His first class was History, then English, then science. When he found his way to the history room, he looked around at the other students in the room, and saw the one person he knew in this town, Kiba Inuzaka. He was sitting there, petting his backpack. 'I knew he was weird.' Shikamaru thought. He went to sit in the desk way in the back, and the teacher came in.

"Hello class. My name is Iruka-sensai. All of you get up out of the seats you have picked for yourselves, and go to the back of the class. I will tell you where to sit." He looked over at all the students lined up at the back of the room."Hyuuga. Neji. Here." He said as he pointed to the desk in front of him. " Aburame, Shino. Here." He moved on to the next row of desks. "Morino, Idate. Here. Yamanaka, Ino. Here." Then the third row. "Inuzaka, Kiba. Here." Shikamaru silently prayed that he would not be put next to Kiba. But sure enough, Iruka-sensei said, "Nara, Shikamaru. Here." As Shikamaru went to sit down, Iruka-sensei went on to call a few more students to their desks. Shikamaru dared to look over at Kiba, and when he did, he noticed that the small white puppy from the pet store was in his backpack. Kiba looked up and said,

"Please don't tell anyone. Akamaru didnt want to miss out on the first day action. Then he realized who was next to him. Hey, its... Shikamaru, right?" Shikamaru nodded, then motioned for him to be quiet. When the class was over Kiba peered over at Shikamaru's schedule. "Where are you going next?" He asked.

"Literature." Shikamaru said. Kiba stole his schedule for a moment and said,

"I'm only in your history, gym, and lunch. Oh well, see you in gym!" Then Kiba walked out of the door. The rest of the morning for Shikamaru passed easily. He walked into the gym, and saw Kiba motioning to him.

"Hey, Shikamaru!" He called. Shikamaru reluctantly walked over. Kiba was talking to another boy too. "Hey Shikamaru. This is Naruto." Shikamaru looked at the boy. He was wearing an orange jumpsuit, and Shikamaru had a feeling that he and Kiba were very alike. The gym teacher blew her whistle.

"I am Anko. You and I will get to be good friends, if you are active, and you participate. Now, everyone. Run around the gym 20 times. Now!" Shikamaru was surprised at how fast she made them start gym class. He began running, and noticed Kiba and Naruto were racing each other, and Akamaru was right at Kiba's heels. Shikamaru was surprised to see the little dog, then realized that Anko probably didn't care, as long as it didn't kill anyone. Naruto and Kiba were the first to finish their laps. Shikamaru was one of the last. He didnt really care. Next up was lunch for him. He wondered to himself who he was going to sit with. Just at that moment Kiba came up, and was trying to get Akamaru to go back into the backpack.

"Akamaru, I know you don't want to, but only 3 more periods and we'll be free." Shikamaru looked down at the two and felt a pang of jealousy, but it left him as quickly as it came. "C'mon Shikamaru, s'time for lunch." Shikamaru followed Kiba, and when he reached the cafeteria, he saw the table that Kiba was heading to. When they got to the table, Kiba looked around and said, "Hey guys, this is Shikamaru. Shikamaru this is, Shino, Naruto, you know him from gym. Chouji, and Neji" He said pointing to kids around the table. "Guys, is it okay if Shikamaru sits with us?" They all nodded yes, and Kiba sat down and motioned for Shikamaru to follow. Lunch was pretty boring, but he kind of got to know some of the people at the table. Shino and Neji were serious, quiet and seemed to be really good friends. Chouji ate everything in sight, but was nice. And Naruto was loud and obnoxious. When lunch ended, Shikamaru set out for Math. He found out that Shino and Neji were in his math class. The teacher explained how they were the 'advanced class.' and stuff about math. Finally the dismissal bell rang. Shikamaru was on his way to walk home when Kiba came up to him.

"Hey, I think we're going the same way. Lets walk together." Shikamaru could see no reason to say no, so he walked home with Kiba. They talked all the way, about the first day of school, and stuff like that. Shikamaru got to his house and said,

"Bye Kiba, see you tomorrow." And went up his front steps to his house. That night, Shikamaru couldn't get his mind off of Kiba. He secretly couldn't wait until the next day of school, and wondered if they would walk to school together.

Hope you enjoyed it. Next chapter coming soon.


End file.
